Little Lion Man
by sixdegreesofseparation
Summary: Will Arizona stay with the love of her life Callie or will she choose something new and dangerous which means Lauren? Mostly Laurzona!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. All of them belongs to Shonda and ABC

**A/N**: I'm new at this, sorry for all mistakes. English isn't my first language. I just want to say that Calzona is my OTP and they will always be my OTP. They are endgame but this is fanfiction-anything could happen. I'd like to continue this story but if you don't like it it's fine.

"May, it's already May" Arizona thought as she lied on a bed next to really hot brunette who happened to be her wife. She still smiled as the word "wife" came through her mind. She realized that soon there will be anniversary of their marriage. Soon she thought that another "anniversary" is coming, it's been a year since the plane crash. Arizona looked at her limb whereas her eyes started to be wet. "No, I won't cry again. It's a wonderful day, I have an interesting case today at a hospital so no thinking about the plane crash" she told herself as she kissed her wife in a cheek and started getting ready to work.

Today, Callie had afternoon shift so Arizona decided to take a cap of coffee at the hospital since she had really rough night. Her leg was killing her off or something which just left from her leg. She still had hard time but she decided to be strong not only for herself but also for Callie and Sofia. Things with Callie weren't that good as it looked. They were hardly even talk to each other and Callie was really annoyed with Arizona's mood. Sometimes Arizona thought that it would be better if she died instead of Mark.

Arizona headed for cafeteria, she loved coffee from the hospital however she hated herself for drinking three or four coffee a day. But she was a surgeon so she had to be awake for her tiny humans. As she walked to cafeteria her coffee was ready. Without any second thoughts she just grabbed it and started sugaring. She loved when coffee was sweet, she had enough bitter in her life. Suddenly she heard soft voice talking to her however it wasn't familiar to blonde.

"I'm Lauren" said woman.  
"Um, okay. Hi, Lauren." Arizona responded. She hadn't seen this girl around earlier and she felt a little bit confused.  
"No, I'm the Lauren as in "Lauren" on the coffee" another blonde said as pointed to the cap of coffee which was in Arizona's hand. "you're way over-sugaring" she added and smiled.  
"Oh, g... ay! Yikes. I am so sorry. You know what? didn't even look up there." Arizona was trying to apologise and she felt so stupid. How she can be that distracted no to look whether it's her cap or not. "I just grabbed it, so..." She continued her explanation.  
"Really, it's not a big problem." ensured green-eyed girl "This you?" she asked looking up on another cap of coffee which was ready. It was "Arizona" on this one, Lauren had never heard such a unique name.  
"Yeah, that's me."  
"Well, now it's me." Said Lauren happily. "See you around, I hope" And she actually meant it. There was something special about this Arizona girl except for a fact that she was breathtaking beautiful. "What's more her eyes are like a deep ocean" Lauren thought as she left to take her guest ID and scrubs.

Arizona couldn't help but smile at this girl. She was hot, like really hot but she wasn't type of Arizona. She always preferred brunettes with big brown eyes just like Callie's.

She took her coffee and headed for consult. Today, she had to work with Avery on a boy who had brain outside his skull- Tyler. Avery called for the best person in this kind of cases, the craniofacial specialist. It was Dr. Boswell but Arizona didn't know anyone in this area so she'd just agreed with Jackson. Right now he was the best Tyler could get so Arizona was calm. Obviously, Arizona wanted to work with Mark but since he's gone she has been trying not to think about it but the truth is she really missed him and she blamed herself.

Lauren was sitting in a locker room as she couldn't get rid of this amazing blonde in her mind. She knew that she had to be professional, she was here only for a quick consult. Lauren was always into girls actually women. She find them just more attractive and gentle then guys, of course she had few male friends but it was only friendship nothing more. Sometimes she wish she could be with man, it would be so much easier to find someone to love her. She hadn't been in relationship for a long time and she wanted to settle with someone but she just couldn't find anyone who would put up with her. She didn't want to change for someone, she wanted to be loved just the way she was.

Lauren decided to leave earlier since she didn't know hospital. She didn't like being late, she believed it was unprofessional and that we should respect someone else's time.

As she was walking through the hospital, she was fascinated with how this hospital was high-tech. Everyone was walking with Ipads and she had never seen something like that before. When she walked to pediatric ward, everything was just bright and shiny despite of the fact that usually very bad things happened there.

When she entered the room, Dr. Avery was waiting for her and a little Tyler was smiling. She tickled him on his belly and turned to Jackson to tell her more about the case. After a while Lauren asked him  
"Are we going to take care this little kid just the two of us? Or some peds will be with us? I'd prefer to have someone because there's possibility that something might go wrong"  
"Dr. Robbins, we were just getting started" he said as he saw Arizona coming to the room.  
Arizona was trying her best to be nice, smiley, the way that she used to be. She wanted to get a good first impression to new doctor. Suddenly when another doctor turned to her she saw a woman who she had seen earlier today.  
"Arizona" Lauren said and smiled to her new friend.  
"Oh, you guys know each other?" Avery asked surprised. Arizona told him that she hadn't know dr. Boswell.  
"yeah" , "no" they both responded quickly.  
"I... we met... we met briefly." Arizona explained. "We had coffee" Lauren added. She was startled that Arizona didn't remember her or maybe she didn't want to remember Lauren.  
They continued talking about surgery but Arizona couldn't focus on the case because the woman was just marvellous. She was so angry with her for noticing this girl, she was more turn on Lauren then she was on her wife who happened to be with her in the worst moments of her life. She decided ignoring her new friend, it wasn't easy but she was trying hard.

After small talk, Arizona decided to leave Lauren – she didn't want to stay alone with her. She bumped into Callie. Arizona felt like she had done something wrong but she knew that she didn't. She wanted to talk with Callie about this Lauren girl but brunette wasn't interesting in what Arizona was trying to say her, she kept talking about Bailey and how she felt bad about CDC situation.

The day went by, Arizona worked with Lauren for a little while but nothing happened. They exchanged some tips and advice about Tyler's surgery but everything was very professional. At least Arizona believed it was. They agreed that they'll perform surgery tomorrow, Lauren thought that they didn't need her help but Arizona ensured her that it would be really amazing if she could stay and perform surgery together with her and Jackson.

Lauren and Arizona hadn't met during a day and Arizona stopped thinking about green-eyed doctor. For evening, she planned super awesome dinner for her and Calliope. She asked Meredith if Sofia could stay with them tonight and she agreed. That way, Sofia and Zola would have play-date and Arizona and Callie would also have a date, but hot like very hot.

She left work earlier to plan everything and she headed for elevator. She pressed the button and it already came. She looked up and she saw Lauren.  
"Hey" Lauren said with a big smile on her face. "I was hoping I'd run into you again today."  
Arizona walked to the elevator and she had this feeling that something might happened.  
"Um... has there been a change in Tyler's surgery?" Arizona was trying to talk about everything that came to her mind in that moment. She was trying not to take eye-contact with hot blonde girl.  
"No." She answered shortly but she was flirting with Arizona "People tell you all the time you have really pretty eyes? What are they, hazel?" Arizona couldn't take so much pressure. She closed her eyes and she tried her best not to think what Lauren was saying. "Blue? They're blue." Lauren kept going with her flirt.  
"I'm married." Arizona said firmly, she was trying to make everything clear. "I'm happily married. Um, you met her, uh, earlier today." She still couldn't look into Lauren's eyes because she was sure that she would fall for them. "Dr. Torres. Ortho. Hot. Brunette. And, uh, wow, talk about eyes. Pretty eyes. Hers are just... magical." She finally decided to turn around "And, um, I'm married. Also, I have one leg." It was hard to admit that but she didn't want to lie to her.  
"I know. Do you know how many Arizona Robbins there are on the internet?" she said as came closer to blue-eyed doctor. "One. See you tomorrow." And with that she gave Arizona very gentle kiss in the cheek. Arizona felt like she was in heaven, she was both surprised but also very happy about whole situation.

She left hospital just to make special dinner for Callie but as she walked to her apartment she got a text from Ortho surgeon.  
"Sorry babe, I need to stay cuz of emergency, love ya xoxo".  
Disappointed Arizona took off her prosthesis and gone to bed. But she definitely couldn't fall asleep and the main reason for that was some hot doctor which unfortunately wasn't her wife.

Meanwhile, Lauren was sitting at a hotel room thinking about the day. She didn't want to destroy someone's relationship because she wasn't that person and she was sure that Arizona wasn't a cheater also. On the other hand, peds surgeon was breathtaking beautiful and she didn't mind that she had only one leg. It didn't matter for her, she felt this weird connection with Arizona and she felt like she knew her for a really long time.

Both girls had sleepless night because of each other but they were happy that they could meet another day.

**A/N:** Tell me what you're thinking about it and I am ready for all criticism since it's my first time writing fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. All of them belongs to Shonda and ABC

**A/N**: Thank you for all rewievs. It means the world for me. I'm not happy with that chapter but I hope you'll like it a little bit. I'm also so surprised with the events in 9x23 but I think my fanfiction will be a little bit different. I have some ideas and it may become more like Laurzona. I warned you guys!

It was around 5am, Arizona used to wake up at this time and give some food to little Sofia but her daughter was at Meredith's. Arizona couldn't sleep anyway, she kept thinking about Lauren and about their conversation in the elevator. She was wondering why Dr. Boswell was looking for her in the internet. Although, it was a little bit creepy she decided to the same. She opened her laptop and as it was loading she looked at her desktop and saw a photo of her and Callie from two years ago. She felt a little bit lonely, even though Callie was always there for her and she was doing her best but Zona had changed because of accident and things between them wasn't as good as they used to be. They hardly talked to each other, they had sex once but it just didn't felt right for Arizona, she felt broken. She was broken.

After a while, she typed in web browser "Lauren Boswell, the craniofacial specialist" and she started reading about this amazing blonde girl. Arizona learnt that Lauren had studied at Harvard, she worked with Bud Clement, used to live in New York City, San Franciso, LA. She was jealous of Lauren, she could travel all the times whereas Arizona knew that she would spend the rest of her life in rainy Seattle. There were so many information about Lauren but Arizona didn't want to be that creepy so she just turned off the computer and started getting ready to work. As she walked to bedroom to take some clothes, she saw that Callie wasn't asleep. She smiled and gave her a quick kiss on lips.

"Hello sunshine" brunette told, she still was a little bit sleepy. "Are you going to work already? I thought that we can spend some time together in bed" Callie added with a cocky tone.  
"Calliope, I need to go to work. Today I'm going to work with Lauren on Tyler's case. You met her, she's so determinate and competent" Arizona answered. She had some time before going to hospital but she just didn't feel like having sex and she knew that "spend some time together" Callie meant sex.  
"Oooh, please. You work so hard lately, we deserve to have some sexy times since we're quite good now. On the other hand, I don't want my wife to be late. Lauren indeed is really amazing surgeon and she's so pretty" Callie raised her eyebrow.  
"What?" Arizona asked confused.  
"I've seen how you two are looking on each other."  
"Jealous much, are we?" Arizona said nervously. "You don't need to be worry. I know Lauren like for couple of hours, plus she's not my type"  
"What's your type then?" Callie asked.  
"You, silly. I love everything about you" Arizona gave her super magic smile. "Your hair" she was playing with brunette's hair. "Your big brown eyes and you're body" and they lips connected. It was very passionate kiss but Arizona suddenly got up and said that she would be late and she disappeared behind bathroom's door. Callie looked at the watch and decided that she needed more sleep.

Arizona lean on the doors and she gasped. She felt so bad because she hadn't said anything about Lauren flirting with her. She looked in the mirror and started crying, she didn't know why but tears just were streaming down her face. She braced on the sink and just let the tears came out. Couple of minutes later she stared doing her make-up. Arizona was trying to look her best, she always wanted to be attractive for herself but also for Callie. But today was different, she did her hair and her make-up amazing not only for Callie but also for Lauren. However, Arizona didn't want to admit to that.

Before work, she took Sofia from Meredith's house and she drove to the hospital.

* * *

Night for Lauren was also sleepless. She started imagine what if scenarios, she regretted not kissing Arizona like she wanted to kiss her. She was afraid that maybe Arizona didn't find her attractive and she was so disappointed that Arizona was married. But it didn't change anything. She wanted to be friends with blonde more than anything, she just wanted to be around her, spend some time with her. She also dreamt of kissing her but she knew she had to control her feelings. She got up ready to work, she ate some fast breakfast and she headed for hospital. Suddenly, she saw Arizona with a children on her arms. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to involve a kid in this. "Oh my God, involve in what? We're just friends from work" she thought as she waved to Arizona. Arizona smiled, she was truly happy to see Lauren.

"Hey Lauren, meet my little girl Sofia. Isn't she the cutest girl in the world?" she asked and tickled her daughter as she smiled.  
"Aww, she's so cute. When she grow up, she will be such a heartbreaker as her mommy. Am I right Sofia?" she smiled to kid. Arizona looked at Lauren, she was so good with her kid, she just couldn't stop thinking how would it be like if they spent more time together.  
"Can you hold her for a while?" Arizona asked. "I think I forgot to take my ID from the car" she looked for it in her purse but she couldn't find it.  
"Yes, of course no problem. I love children and this one is so lovely that I just want to hug her" Lauren said happily and she took Sofia on her arms.  
"Thanks, I'll be in two minutes" she gave Sofia quick kiss on her cheek and she run to her car.  
Lauren sat on the bench and she started playing with girl. Sofia liked her new friend because she smiled all the time. Lauren also laughed as Sofia clapped her hand. She didn't know that Arizona was starring at them. Arizona was really fascinated with Lauren, too much to be honest. She came to two girls and she took Sofia.  
"Thanks for keeping an eye on her, I need to take her to kindergarten. See you around" she almost run. She was afraid of her feelings, she felt butterflies in her stomach and she didn't felt this way since Callie.

What they both didn't know that someone else was also looking at them. Callie decided to come to hospital early due to the fact that she had some paperwork to do. Callie had this feeling that something is going on between two blondes. She felt this way once, when George was cheating on her with Izzie. Callie couldn't believe that, Arizona was a good man in the storm so probably this Lauren girl was trying to hit on her wife. She knew that Arizona was in a dark place at the moment and it was easy to take control on her. She decided to have a little talk with the craniofacial specialist, it wasn't supposed to be a small talk with coffee and cookie.

**A/N**: What do you think? It's shorter then first one but I hope you'd like it anyway! :) Plus I don't know when I'll add next chapter because the semester is almost over and I need improve my grades! Can't wait for finale xox


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. All of them belongs to Shonda and ABC

**A/N**: I just really want to thank for all reviews, you guys are amazing. Next chapter is on so enjoy.

Callie walked to Lauren and the blonde smiled. "How are you, Dr. Torres? If you're looking for Arizona, she just took Sofia to kindergarten"  
"Listen Lauren, I don't want to fight here. This is our place of work so I don't want to do anything that may embarrass me. But if you hurt my wife, I'll swear you're going to regret this" Callie said angrily. She almost threatened blonde.  
"Why would I want to hurt Arizona?" she asked nervously. "We're just having surgery today" she played the stupid one.  
"Lauren, I know what you're doing. Arizona is so naive since accident and you can't take an advantage of her, you hear me? I love her and there no place for you in her life, my or my little girl's"  
"You just called your wife naive, I didn't know that when you love someone, you're mean." Lauren smirked.  
"You don't get to tell me how can I treat Arizona. She's broken, don't you see it?" Callie said that but soon she understood that it wasn't the words she wanted to use.  
"Excuse me, as far as I'm concerned Arizona is just fine" Lauren said indignant.  
"I didn't mean that, she's the most beautiful woman in the world for me so let's make it clear for once and for all. Leave my Arizona alone." Callie said that as she walked away from blonde. She didn't mean to call Arizona broken but their relationship wasn't in happy place right now. Her pager went off and she run to emergency room.

Lauren was shocked with this conversation, she couldn't believe that she might destroy a relationship, a family. She felt guiltily, however she didn't mean to apologise for her feelings. She stepped to the room in which Arizona was talking with a parents of little Tyler. Girls smiled to each other but then it was the time for work, not for flirting. As they made sure that everything was clear for the parents, they left room and talked about each other's past.

Suddenly Lauren offered "Do you want to go get coffee before we start this? There's this thing I need to talk about with you. So please, let me invite you for a coffee" Lauren was almost begging.  
"Actually, I'd love to go on a coffee with you" Arizona smiled. "What did you want to tell me about?" she asked as they were walking to cafeteria.  
"You see, I don't want to be dishonest with you but today me and Callie had a little talk" she smiled but she wasn't sure if she was supposed to tall Arizona about this whole conversation.  
"Wait. What?" Arizona was surprised. "With my Callie?" she added.  
"Yes, the same one" Lauren smiled.  
"What were you talking about?" Arizona had feeling that it may be the continuation of jealous talk but she needed to be sure.  
"Callie told me that I should stay away from you" Lauren was looking at the floor. For the first time, she was afraid to look in those beautiful, blue eyes.  
"Excuse me?" Arizona was angry. "Lauren, sweetie I'm so sorry but we have to postpone our coffee" She touched Lauren's arm and Lauren had shivers under feeling of Arizona's hand on her body.  
"Arizona, don't do it anything. She's just protective, she loves you. I don't want you two to fight because of someone like me" Lauren tried to convince the other blonde.  
"What do you mean someone like you? You're perfect but I really need to leave you now" Arizona said. "see you around" and again she gave Lauren one of her super-magic smiles.

She took a step to cafeteria to look for her wife, she was humiliated by the situation so she decided to have real conversation with Callie. She saw her sitting next to Owen, they were laughing and having a lunch. Arizona came to them and asked Callie if they could talk but brunette wasn't interesting in Arizona's words.  
"It's important" Arizona said firmly as looking deep in Calliope's eyes. "Please"  
"Okay, I have operation in like 20 minutes so I just leave you alone" Owen smiled and he walked away.  
"how are you today Arizona?" Callie asked and she wanted to gave the blonde a kiss but Arizona rejected it. "what's going on?" brunette was surprised with an action of his wife.  
"You're asking me, what's going on?" Arizona was truly mad at her partner. "Why did you tell Lauren such a crap, huh? Why you're putting her between us?"  
"Ohh awesome, I knew that she would told you everything, that skinny bitch is starting to annoy me" Callie said more to herself then to Arizona.  
"Callie, why are you so mean and pissed of today?" her anger went away. She knew that it wasn't her wife, something was wrong with her. Arizona added "Is it because of Mark? I know that tomorrow will be a year since our plane crash." Peds surgeon looked with sympathy in her eyes.  
"Damn, Arizona! It's not about Mark or this stupid plane crash. It's about you, I'm scared that you'll leave me, that I'll lose you again."Callie said as her eyes started to get wet.  
"You won't lose me, I'll always be there for you. I'm not only your wife but you're friend right? And I'm also friends with Lauren, she gets me so please try to understand" Arizona said.  
"You see that? All you're talking about is that blonde girl. You're surprised that I told her to stay away from you? You obviously like when she admires you" now brunette was yelling.  
"Yes, I like it" Arizona yelled back. " Callie, I'm going to leave you because you're mad at me for no good reason, I can't pick up Sofia today – I have surgery. We'll talk at home, calmly" Arizona added and leave Calliope with so many thoughts. Ortho surgeon had an idea how she could kept Boswell away from her wife.

Arizona walked away from cafeteria, she walked away from her wife. Callie almost accused her of cheating, she just couldn't handle it anymore. She was afraid to admit that she indeed had enjoyed spending time with beautiful Lauren who was the most sincere person she had ever met. She felt like they had so many in common that they could become best friends. She hoped that Lauren would want to be friends with her in spite of the event of today.

Two hours later, around 12am it was high time to start Tyler's surgery. Lauren was so scared that she might lose control around Arizona that she decided to prepare to surgery earlier. Little did she know but Arizona also used to go to scrub earlier so she had to resist the temptation of things that may have happened between those two. She decided to talk about anything and the first topic she had in mind was controlling the world. They laughed at the fact that they were so similar, Arizona admitted to looking for Lauren on Internet but Lauren didn't mind. Actually, she was quite happy about it since she knew that Arizona was also thinking about her.  
Surgery was long, it took almost four hours but girls kept exchanging looks so it was kind of fun experience. When they finished and were just the two of them, Arizona asked Lauren to stay a little bit longer in the OR. As everybody left, Arizona said  
"I am so deeply sorry for Callie, she just isn't herself today. She probably had really long day yesterday and she may be a little bit mad" Arizona explained.  
"No problem, really. I just didn't want to lie to you because starting a friendship with a lie isn't the best scenario right?" Lauren smiled and raised her eyebrow.  
"So let's go my friend, we need to inform tiny human's makers that we're the most awesome surgeon team in this hospital and that we fixed their son" Arizona responded with a big smile on her face. "Oh, I almost forgot, I need to check on one patient and then there will be a meeting at the enter of hospital. Have you heard what is it about?" she added with sadness.  
"Nope, but see you up there around 6?" Lauren asked softly.  
Arizona nodded and left the OR.

* * *

After peds surgeon checked every patient she needed she glanced at her watch and she realized that she had 15 minutes to the meeting. She decided to look for Lauren and spend some time with her but she bumped into Callie. She smiled but she was disappointed.  
"Hey, I need to talk to you." Callie said. She wasn't mad, she was herself. "I thought about it and you're right, I shouldn't be doing it. I am so sorry, I'll apologise to Lauren later okay?"  
"No problem" Arizona said but she was still angry with this situation.  
"Zona, I have proposition for you" Callie said. "Addie called me yesterday, she invited us to LA for a couple of weeks. I thought that we may go there, it's a good idea. We'll have time to think about us, fall in love with each other again." Callie was convincing her wife, she needed to take a break from Seattle.  
"What?" the blonde was surprised. " I don't think that's a good idea, we have so many planned surgery, it's not a good time for travelling"  
"Just think about it" Callie said and they left hospital to wait for something to happen.

During meeting, Owen informed doctors about big storm going to Seattle and they needed to prepare for it, also Matthew proposed to April. It was such a beautiful and sweet but something had happened which was weird but in a good way. Matt told that when he saw April standing in the doorway he felt shock and in that exact moment, Arizona and Lauren glanced at each other. It took just about a second but it was definitely magical for both of them.

Arizona and Lauren came to the parents to inform them about surgery. Lauren had to postpone her flight because of the weather but it didn't bother either her or Arizona. After talking with Tyler's parents they left the room.  
Arizona told "Well, is that anything else that I can..." but she didn't finish her sentence.  
"You can show me to an on-call room." Lauren responded fast.  
"Uh... w... why?" she was surprised. She liked Lauren obviously but she barely knew her.  
" First night post-op I like to stay close by in case anything happens." Lauren said with tease tone. She thought that it may be the last time when she saw a blonde so she wanted to say goodbye properly. She hoped that something may happened in the one-call room, she just didn't want to leave without knowing that she had done everything to convince Arizona to herself.  
"Oh, wow, you poor, poor control freak" Arizona laughed at her.  
"Oh, you really get me." Lauren said. She couldn't help but flirt with blonde, she just couldn't stop.  
"Yeah, I really do." Arizona smiled, she understood her new friends really well. "This way. " blue eyed doctor showed a way. "Do you know when will you go home?"  
"You want to get rid of me but I'm not that easy" she joked, everything around Arizona was so simple.  
"No, of course not! I just wonder that we can grab a cap of coffee again tomorrow or whenever" Arizona explained. "Callie wants to go to LA and I don't know how can I cop out of this" she knew that Lauren could give her a piece of advice.  
"Tell her what do you think about it, honestly. It's the best way" Lauren said firmly but cold. She didn't want to talk about Callie. As they came to on-call room, Arizona opened the door and let Lauren in. Suddenly light turned off but it soon came back to work again.  
"You guys have backup generators, right?" Lauren said, it was weird. For the first time they were alone together, in private place.  
"Yeah, of course we do." Arizona didn't care about the lights, she felt bizarre around Lauren. For the first time, she didn't know what to do around a woman.  
"This really has been a lot of fun, sort of sorry..." Lauren started.  
"Yeah, me too. I'm sorry it's over." Blonde finished.  
"All right, well, then you'll just have to have me back at some point." Hot craniofacial specialist said and she took a few steps to be closer to her crush.  
"That would be really great." Arizona answered, she just wanted to have Lauren around all the time.  
And then silence. Awkwardness was in the air but Arizona knew that every word was important at that moment.  
"Well.." Arizona started and gave a hand to say goodbye but all Lauren had done was a laugh. Then peds surgeon took a step and hugged her new friends. All of sudden, the lights went off again, the door closed and Arizona found her lips kissing Lauren's. It was so passionate, she hadn't felt this way in a year. Callie was treating her like she was made from glass whereas Lauren was normal, was perfect. But then she hesitated, she was married she had to put a stop to this. She broke the kiss.  
"I can't, it was a pleasure meeting you." Arizona said without looking in the eyes. She knew if she had looked again in those magical green eyes she would have lost herself again. She wanted to leave the room full of passion and tense but then Lauren realized that she had her last chance to convince Arizona to her.  
"Arizona" Lauren lost her hope, she doubted if hot blonde would have listened "You are allowed to lose a little bit of control."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **So we're after finale. How are you everybody? I changed events a little bit and I'm thinking about changing it to Laurzona fic! Have fun and rewievs are always welcomed!

Arizona entered to NICU as she noticed that there were less stuff then she had expected. Karev, Edwars and Wilson came to her and listened what they had to do. Arizona explained them everything, she was scared, she was scared as hell but she needed to be strong. She still couldn't handle what had just happened but she decided not to think about it. Suddenly Lauren appeared.  
"You need some help?" she asked. She wasn't that smiley Lauren from three or four hours ago, she was just sad.  
"No" Arizona responded. "I... I thought that I told you..." she started without looking in Lauren's eyes. She knew that she would see pain in those beautiful green eyes so she decided not to torture herself.  
"I'm not gonna sit on my hands while there's a room full of babies that need help. What can I do?"  
Alex explained her how she could help and she left the group. She indeed was hurt but then all that matters was babies which she could save. She still cared about Arizona but she was so mad at her for leaving her in that position.

* * *

During the night they both were focused on work. They avoided each other but when it came out that there was a problem with batteries, Lauren decided to comfort her new friend.  
"Found another red light on the hitchens baby in the back." Stephanie said.  
"That makes two more so far." She was so afraid that she might lose all the children, she wouldn't handle it. She lost everything that night and she just couldn't lose her job.  
"Three. I just found another one, too, but it's fine." Lauren wasn't mad anymore, she wanted to help Arizona. "I'll just jump in and bag my baby when it's time and Dr. Edwards can bag hers." She was confident with her words.  
"We don't know how long the power's gonna be off. We could be bagging these babies all night."  
"We'll bag all night." Lauren and Arizona caught eye contact first time since the on-call room. And all their madness went away. They again was there for each other. "It's fine. We can do this."  
"Thank you." Arizona said with a smile. 'Jackson was right about Lauren that she was one of those people that just make you feel like you're capable of anything.' Arizona thought. She felt so save with her and she knew that everything would be just fine as long as Lauren would be around.

It was crazy night there were no time for talking or flirting but when everything was under the control Lauren decided to talk to Arizona.  
"My baby's doing great. I extubated her. She's on a nasal cannula." Lauren said softly. "We gonna talk?" she looked deeply in those blue eyes.  
"I made a mistake" Lauren felt like her world was going to rip apart. "I don't wanna talk about this right now." Arizona said, she just didn't want to make decisions she just want to go to bed and sleep. And never wake up.  
"I'm not gonna leave things like this, though" she gave her one of her magical smiles. "**I like you. A lot.** So if you change your mind, then..." Arizona didn't have a chance to respond as she heard a familiar voice talking to her.  
"You will not believe the night I have had so far." Callie looked tried, really tired. She was up for more than 24 hours she needed some sleep.  
"Hey Callie" Arizona responded nervously.  
Light went back to work, everything was just so bright and clear. Lauren placed her hand on hip and then Callie world fell apart.  
"Hey, is that is that Arizona's ring pinned to... your scrub top?" Callie knew the answer. She was cheated on for the second time. She couldn't hear Lauren's respond. She knew what had happened. She knew.  
"Yeah. Oh, I mean, it must be." She didn't want to make that choice for Arizona. It was all up for the blonde doctor. Lauren wanted to help Arizona. They didn't do anything wrong. "Um, we had a pyloric stenosis baby. Projectile-vomited all over the place. I got soaked. " Lauren took off the ring and handed it to her almost lover hands. "Arizona... was nice enough to lend me some scrubs. Thank you, by the way. You're a lifesaver."  
Callie couldn't spoke. She was frozen. She stared at them. She saw the guilt. But she didn't know everything.

* * *

"I thought... I thought we were past the hard stuff." Callie was angry and frustrated and she couldn't breathe. "I thought... I thought we were finally good."  
"We were. We... we are. Between me and Lauren didn't happen anything I promise you. I promise you with my whole heart." Arizona had tears in her eyes but she couldn't broke. She had to stay strong, she had to be sure what she was saying to her wife.  
"We're married!"  
" I know."  
"We... God, we have a child!"  
"I know!"  
" How could you do this?"  
"I didn't do anything wrong Callie" Arizona was yelling.  
"So why the hell YOUR RING, your sign of love was on her scrub top?! How you can explain that?" Callie cried, she didn't care about tears she was humiliated twice. "After all that's happened this year everything we've been through, everything we've survived... the bankruptcy, Mark, the plane..."  
"Oh, you weren't on the plane, Callie! You weren't in the woods, and you did not hear Meredith crying for Lexie and Mark moaning in pain or hearing me scream in pain. You weren't there, and you keep acting like you were, but you weren't, and it wasn't your experience!" she broke.  
"I lost Mark. You almost died. You..."  
"You almost died. You weren't on the freaking plane! You want it? The street cred? The badge of honor? The warrior wounds? Then great. Stick out your leg, and I will go grab a bone saw, and let's even the score!"  
"It always comes back to the leg" brunette couldn't believed that all her acting was because of her freaking leg.  
"I trusted you, more than anything, more than anyone... in my life. And you decided to cut it off. " she meant all word but she needed to took this off her chest.  
"To save your life!" Callie yelled back.  
"You didn't lose anything! I did! I did!" Arizona was blaming her wife for every bad situation that came after the plane crash"  
"Apparently, I lost you." Callie said that and she wasn't crying anymore. Her wife was still in the woods.  
"Callie, I didn't cheat on you. I promise" after calming down Arizona started explaining. "We only kissed, we took each other's clothes off but we didn't have sex" As the blonde was telling the story the images came back to her mind.

* * *

"_Arizona" Lauren lost her hope, she doubted if hot blonde would have listened "You are allowed to lose a little bit of control."__  
Arizona had a million thoughts in a minute but she was sure that Lauren didn't want to hurt her, Lauren wanted her. Lauren got her so well so she turned around to the green eyed doctor and started kissing her like it was no tomorrow. Arizona's lips were so soft and so sweet that Lauren didn't want to leave them, never. Arizona pushed the coat from Lauren's arms as she wanted to take off Arizona's trousers. But then Arizona hesitated, she wasn't beautiful. She was damaged, she hadn't had the leg, she wasn't sexy. She was broken. Arizona pushed her lover away and said  
"Lauren, I'm so sorry but I can't, I just can't"  
"Arizona, you're beautiful!" and she meant that. "Don't you ever dare thinking otherwise, you hear me?" Lauren knew that it was all about the leg. But she really didn't mind, Arizona was breathtahing pretty, with or without the leg.  
Arizona took her clothes and left the room. When the doors closed she started crying, she wanted do that, she wanted to lose control with Lauren. She trusted Boswell but she wasn't a cheater. Lauren sit on the bed and she knew that Arizona wanted her but she wasn't sure about her feelings._

* * *

"Just because you didn't have sex, it doesn't mean that you don't cheat on me!" Callie was surprised how shallow her wife was there in that moment.  
"I think we need a break. We just can't talk to each other" Arizona admitted.  
"I don't think it's break, it's over Arizona" Callie decided. "I won't forgive you, never! You hurt me! You knew how George betrayal hit me and you still did that. It was an amazing relationship I thought that we could grow old together but I was wrong. You're not a bad person but you're in a dark place and I can't put myself and my daughter into this. I am so sorry that it's going to end in this way" Callie said, she was sure about her feelings.  
"I am so deeply sorry Calliope" Arizona said through the tears and left the room.

She needed to talk to Lauren, she had to make everything right. She saw her next to the coffee machine she took her hand and they headed for on-call rom. Lauren was surprised but she was glad that Arizona finally wanted to talk about this. Arizona closed the door and looked deep in those green eyes.  
"Lauren, we need to talk" Arizona said, she was calm and confident.  
"Before you say anything hear me out" Lauren said. "First of all, I can go to Callie and tell her that it was only my fault that we kissed. I pushed you, I overstep." She took a breath.  
"Lauren…" peds surgeon started but she was interrupted.  
"Don't. Hear me out please. Jackson just offered me a permanent job here. I can stay here but I need to know if there's a ray of hope for us. I won't ask you to leave your wife and a child." Lauren said, now she was almost crying. "Arizona, just give me the reason to stay and I'll stay. I don't want to make you uncomfortable at you place of work. I want that to be good for both of us but I just want to be around you. We don't have to be in a relationship, we could be friends right?" she was mumbling. "Just please, please give me the reason to stay"  
Arizona sat on the bed, she was so tired and she couldn't believe that her marriage was over and she started falling for new person. And it all happened during one night.  
"Stay" it was all she could say. Lauren sat next to her and took her hand into hers. They fitted perfecty. Arizona head rested on Lauren's shoulders as the craniofacial specialist put her arm on Arizona's back. Arizona started crying and Lauren had also tears in her eyes because she couldn't handle that Arizona was in pain mostly because of her. However she didn't regret anything. She put her head onto Arizona's and they sat like that until the sun was rising up. It was new day, no storm around. Now they had to figure this whole thing out.


	5. Chapter 5

Seattle is known as rainy city and indeed it was. It was almost July and it was so warm outside however rain wouldn't stop. Arizona thought that it may be her fault since she cried every day since the events from the on-call room. And it had been almost a month since Arizona got to kiss beautiful, however a little bit sassy Lauren. Arizona sat on her new couch and then she remembered what had happened after this tense night.

_Arizona came back after the storm to her house, she saw a suitcase. It was sign for her that Callie didn't want to talk to blonde surgeon but Arizona felt like she needed to apologize and say goodbye to her wife once and for all. She stepped to her bedroom and she saw Callie who looked like hell. Her eyes were all read due to the crying. Arizona finally decided to say something. She sat next to brunette and Callie stood up and said with anger "I can't believe you're that stupid. Haven't you seen a suitcase?"  
"I saw that but…" Arizona started but Callie interrupted her immediately.  
"No, I don't want to hear your stupid excuses get the hell out of my life" tears were streaming down brunette's face.  
"Callie, I am so truly sorry" Arizona said slowly.  
"No, I don't care. GO AWAY" she screamed.  
"I want to see Sofia, whenever it's comfortable with you. But I still want to be in her life, you hear me?" now blonde were crying.  
"No, Sofia is my daughter! She lost her dad and one of her mom but luckily she will always have me"  
This word hit Arizona so much. She couldn't breathe, she ended up things with Callie but she was still there for Sofia and she would always be. "It's over, it's your fault. You should have thought about Sofia when you slept with this blonde bitch"  
"I haven't slept with her, God!" Arizona yelled, took her suitcase and slammed the door of her former apartment"_

As Arizona was thinking about that she remembered that she has nowhere to go. Luckily, Alex was there for her and during that couple of weeks they became even better friends. Alex visited her almost every day just to check on her. She was also so happy for Karev because he finally decided to be with Jo – the intern. Arizona also decided to take a month off of her work and she still haveone more to go.

What hurt Peds Surgeon the most was the fact that she told Lauren to give her some space. Since then they haven't spoke to each other, Lauren didn't even called. Arizona wanted to get in touch with her almost lover however she wasn't strong enough. Robbins wasn't even sure weather Lauren was still in Seattle. She told Arizona that she needed to come back to NY for her stuff and blonde wasn't sure if she came back. She hoped that Lauren stayed in Seattle.

Arizona rented an apartment and she was really happy about that. It was a big three-bedrooms flat with two huge bathrooms and kitchen. Arizona felt there fine however she started to feel lonely. Arizona turned the TV on and she saw a mobile phone laying next to her. She started to thinking about calling Lauren since they hadn't seen or spoke to each other for almost a month but suddenly Arizona heard a door bell. She headed for the door and opened them. What the blonde saw was both surprising and positive. It was Lauren and it made Arizona smile that she was just thinking about her and she showed up. Lauren was soaked because of rain but she still looked so hot with her wet hair around face.  
"Arizona, I know you want me to give you time and space but I am so tired of waiting and I just needed to see you" Lauren said almost without breathing but she smiled. She smiled in the way that made Arizona lose her mind.  
"How did you find me?" Arizona thought because she didn't tell anyone about her new place except for Alex.  
"Karev told me, I may or may not threaten him a little bit" she laughed and it made Arizona smiled again. "Can I come in please?"  
"I hope he's okay. Yes of course" Arizona opened her door widely. "Do you want something? Coffee or tea? And maybe I get you some towels because you're all wet" she added and then she realized that it had deepest meaning. They both laughed and stared at each other.  
"I'll take this towels and can I ask for a cup of tea?" Lauren asked and she placed herself on Arizona's couch. She indeed was soaking wet. Arizona came back with towel and a tea.  
"Arizona we need to talk" Lauren told. "Listen, you don't like me as much as I like you. That's fine seriously. But please don't avoid me, if I can't have you at least as my friend I don't have any reason to stay here"  
"I know, I am sorry. I just wanted to sort all this things out. Callie and I are getting divorce and it's hard. I should have contact you sooner but it's funny because I was just about to call you and then you came" Arizona explained.  
"I heard at hospital that Callie is doing everything to take Sofia away from you. I am sorry about that" Lauren truly was sad about this fact she didn't want to see Arizona hurt.  
"It'll be okay, my old friend Jake is helping me with all this divorce thing he's one of the best lawyers I know so it will be okay, I hope" Arizona was sitting next to Lauren so as she could see her beautiful green eyes. Her hair was still wet and Robbins just wanted to kiss her but she knew that she couldn't allow herself to lose control again. She needed to make it in a good way. However, Lauren had a different plan. Green-eyed doctor put her hand on Arizona's face and she came closer giving her an asking look. Arizona had shivers all over her body but she hadn't pushed Lauren away. She came closer and then their lips connected. It was different kiss then the first one, Arizona was single now so she could devote to Lauren. They tongue's now were dancing and Arizona felt that Lauren's lips was so sweet and she just wanted this moment to last. Lauren was the one who broke the kiss.  
"So you missed me also" Lauren said and she smiled. They were penetrating their eyes almost in cheeky way.  
"I really do" Arizona still had fast breathe but she felt alive and what's most important- happy.  
"So what are we? Friends with benefits? Dirty lovers or what?" Lauren asked because she needed to know what they both want and need from this relationship.  
"I want to be with you, really bad but I am so scared" Arizona admitted and covered her face in her hand. Lauren put her arm on Arizona's back, she wanted to comfort her.  
"What?" Lauren asked.  
"I am scared that I may break you. Because as you can see I'm broken and hurt and I don't want that to happen to you because you have such a breathtaking smile that you could see it every day" Arizona smiled a little.  
"You won't break me. We can try right? If we work out it's amazing, if we don't then it's fine too but please I just want to be around you. Make you smile, cooking, I'll do anything to make you realize that you're perfect too me. You're not broken. There is a story behind your face and I want to hear it and I want to be with you." Lauren said that with more confidence. This statement made Arizona fell for this woman even more.  
"Do you want to stay in tonight?" Arizona asked. "We could watch some movies and talk and if you don't feel comfortable with that that's okay you know" the blonde was mumbling but Lauren smiled and answered. "I'd love to".


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So it's starting to be a little but unrealistic but I just want to do it that way. Hope you don't mind.

"Do you want to stay in tonight?" Arizona asked. "We could watch some movies and talk and if you don't feel comfortable with that that's okay you know" the blonde was mumbling but Lauren smiled and answered. "I'd love to".

Arizona left for the kitchen and took wine and some glasses as she sat on the couch next to Lauren. She gazed at the blonde and smiled, she just couldn't help it. Whenever she was around Arizona she was smiling.  
"What? Why are you laughing at me?" Arizona was confused.  
"I'm not laughing at you silly, you're just beautiful" the answer made the blonde blushed.  
"So what do you want to watch? Horror or comedy or what?"  
"Horror is fine with me but just so you know if you're scared you can always cuddle with me" Lauren laughed.  
"Haha Boswell, you think I'm such a loser? This movies aren't even scary" Arizona felt so comfortable around Lauren. But she wanted to get to know her better so she asked "So before we start this, let's talk. I want to know more about you" Arizona sat next to her so that she could look right in her beautiful green eyes.  
"I was born on 21st February 1977 in New York City when I spend my whole life, I finished school there and then I studied at Harvard. And after I finished collage I decided to come back to NY where I done my residency. So to sum up my home and life was in New York but right now I'm in Seattle with beautiful blonde sitting next to me" Lauren smiled. She just realized that she spend her whole life in one city. Now she moved to Seattle just to be with Arizona. She changed her whole life for the woman. "Your turn"  
"I was born on November, we moved around States so I didn't have chance to make friends. I studied at Johns Hopkins School of Medicine w Baltimore. I got an offer to be an attending in Seattle so I took that and then I met Callie and it was such a confusing relationship. I just realized that you know" Arizona said but her mind was going through all this years with Callie. She was so happy with her, Callie was her soul mate but after the crash it all changed. "You always knew that you're gay? Or you just figured it out?" the blonde added  
"Honestly, I think I always knew that I'm into girl" Lauren answered without any details.  
"Same here. I always found girls way more attractive than boys." Arizona answered but she saw that Lauren was holding something inside of her. "Hey what happened?"  
"No nothing" green-eyed doctor said without looking at her. "Sorry, but I just reminded that I need to come back home" Lauren stood up and she grabbed her stuff. She gave Arizona a quick kiss on a cheek a left the apartment. She decided to take a taxi because she had one million thoughts in a minute. How she could tell Arizona her secret. It's too soon to tell about that to Arizona. She heard her phone ringing and she looked at the screen and noticed that Arizona was calling. She didn't answer on that call.

Arizona still sat on the couch, she was so surprised that Lauren left so quickly. 'Something must really upset her' she thought but she also had no idea what. She didn't answer her call also. It was so depressing for Arizona but she decided to give her a little time and space.

One week later and Arizona still hadn't talked to Lauren. However, she was very happy that day because she and Callie came to terms with Sofia case. Arizona got to see her daughter one a week and she got her for two weeks on holiday. She fought for that hard so she decided to celebrate it. She called Lauren and luckily she answered her.

"Hey you" Arizona started with a happy tone.  
"Oh hi Arizona, happy to hear you" Lauren said honestly. "I am so sorry for that day, I really am…"  
"No problem, it's my fault. But hey I've some good news and I want to celebrate it with someone I really like and care about so how about going somewhere huh?" Arizona suggested.  
"Arizona, I am so sorry but I can't make it today"  
"Lauren, what's going on with you? Are you mad at me?"  
"No"  
"Lauren, tell me"  
"Fine, can you come to my place today? Let's say about 6pm?"  
"Okay, can't wait to see you"  
"Bye" Lauren put her telephone down. She was sure that Arizona would reject her. She would reject herself if she could. She hated being the liar but 'maybe it's not a lie. I just didn't tell her all truth' she thought to herself and started getting ready for tonight. She was excited about seeing Arizona, she truly missed her.

Arizona came back to her new home and she cleaned in Sofia's new room. She couldn't wait to see her little girl's face when she will her new room. After some cleaning up, Arizona headed for the bathroom to do her hair for meeting with awesome craniofacial specialist. She thought about shortening her hair a little bit so she took scissors and she cut her hair so as to have them to her shoulders. 'new life, new haircut and new love' she thought to herself and smiled. She also decided to curl them a little bit. She chose a blue shirt, blazer and skinny jeans. She looked hot.  
Arizona still had a little time to go when she realized that she had no idea where Lauren lived. So she texted her "hey L. can't wait to see you but honestly I don't know where am I suppose to go " she waited for the answer as she turned the TV on. "It's a flat on 4th Avenue, apartment number: 903" she read it and smiled. It was so close to her house that she could easily take a walk. She only texted back Lauren "thanks".  
So she left her apartment and took a bottle of champagne to celebrate her success. She found the flat where Laure was living and she entered it. She decided to call the elevator due to the fact that she still wasn't very good at walking stairs with her prostheses. Actually, since Callie and her broke up she felt comfortable with her fake leg and started to accept that fact. The way to 9th floor took awhile but Arizona was so excited that she ignored that. She quickly found the apartment 903 and she knocked. There were no answer so she did it again and she heard "I'm coming" so she decided to wait patiently. Suddenly she saw the door opening.  
"Hello Arizona, come on in" Lauren said with a smile.  
"Hey" Arizona gave Lauren a kiss on a cheek and a green-eyed doctor smiled. "Wow, your apartment is really big but also cozy" Arizona commented. Lauren didn't respond she turned around and entered to one of her rooms. "Hey what's going on, I brought a bottle of champagne and you're ignoring me" Lauren came back. She was holding a child on her arms.  
"Hey who's that?" Arizona smiled nervously.  
"It's Lucas, my son" Lauren responded and looked at little boy. Arizona was so surprised that she couldn't move.


End file.
